


Zero

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Wintergirls - Laurie Halse Anderson
Genre: Anorexia, Gen, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on the book Wintergirls. Trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

Empty, shiny, clean inside  
Big baggy sweatshirts,  
Perfect to hide.   
Shaking hands, pounding heart,  
Lightheaded, dizzy,  
The only bad parts.   
Count the numbers; 2+2 and 3+3,  
Numbers make this deadly game.   
A few too many, say, "None for me."   
Look around, can they see, the nothing inside of me?  
My veins are dry, hands are cold, no more tears left to cry.   
Lips are stiff, world is slow, easy price to pay for my weight to be below;  
Zero


End file.
